


fly with me

by 94chaes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Airports, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94chaes/pseuds/94chaes
Summary: the additional 6 grams in kihyun's luggage can result to many, great things





	fly with me

“apologies, mr. yoo. your luggage still exceeds the forty kilogram limit.” the woman patiently informs him of his mistake again, gesturing at the screen in front of kihyun, proving her point.

the additional 6 grams stamped by the airport’s weighing scale makes his blood boil.

“would you like to re-schedule your flight, sir?”

kihyun shakes his head, but felt grateful that the woman behind the counter is keeping her cool. as if she haven’t gone over this conversation with him thrice in a row for the past hour.

“okay, sir. let me know if you need any more help. thank you, mr. yoo.”

embarrassed, he hauls his luggage off the scale.

the woman turns to the man behind kihyun with the same well-mannered smile. he bit his cheeks, and apologetically bows down for the inconvenience. the man returns a nod, and a worried glance on his way.

after the small exchange, kihyun trudges back to his spot.

he longingly looks at the planes taking off for a second before shaking his head again, and opens his unusually disorganized luggage.

he frowns, chastising himself for hastily putting all his things, his hopes of making an immediate exit off this country a scrap – the additional 6 grams can suck itself.

shirt after shirt, and a lot of unnecessary things kihyun thought of keeping, and discards it in the trash bin.

fortunately so, there’s a conveniently placed bin besides him. maybe gay jesus is laughing at him.

kihyun’s on his fourth to-be discarded shirt when he feels his phone buzzing inside his pants pocket.

“hey, minhyuk.” he greets, putting the phone in between his cheek and his shoulder, continuing his business.

kihyun catches the man from earlier looking at him from the benches, and couldn’t help to shrink under his gaze.

“i’m boarding in a while.”

there’s a lot of shuffling on the other side of the line, and kihyun can distiguish a few of his friends’ voice, and all of the sudden, he’s missing the comfort of his home.

“kihyunnie~!”

he can hear three voices speaking at once, making his head hurt. “i got your chat, why are you coming back so early?” but minhyuk’s voice reigns, with two of kihyun’s voices in a heated debate in the background.

“uh…” a beat. “something came up.” kihyun bites his lips, holding up a pair of his second pair of sneakers. “…had to leave.” he contemplates throwing it, too.

“what’s happening, are you guys okay?” kihyun tries to hear what’s happening on hyunwoo and jooheon’s fight.

“uh, yeah. you? are you okay?”

kihyun coughs, shoving his shoes back in his luggage.

“yeah. a-okay. peachy.” with a few books to say goodbye to, kihyun sighs.

“okay… uh. hyunwoo and jooheon are fighting again. it’s something about whether to put cereal in the bowl first or the milk.” minhyuk informs him, and kihyun chuckles. “it’s nonsense, really. jooheon’s been on a rampage.” with the mentioned man protesting in the background.

“who puts the milk first? seriously?” minhyuk thinks aloud, jiving in the debate, probably offending hyunwoo, since it earned a noise of support from jooheon.

 “what do you think, hyung?” jooheon has the phone, and there is some shuffling, and kihyun hums for a bit. “this weird hyung thinks the milk should go in first. and i think that he shouldn’t be trusted.”

“what i think,” kihyun starts, glancing at the trash bin full of his clothes and back to his luggage. “… is you shouldn’t be busying yourselves with this kind of nonsense.”

“stop being a spoil-sport, kihyun. jooheoney’s pouting because of your lack of cooperation.”

kihyun shakes his head, chuckling.

“okay, jooheon, hyunwoo, stop it! wait, oh my god don’t you dare,” minhyuk exclaims, and kihyun gets startled by the crash that came from the other side of the line. “okay, that’s enough! ki, hello? i just called to see how you are. i will be waiting for your chat, tell us if you’re boarding.”

“thank you, minhyuk.”

“love you, kihyunnie.” minhyuk ends the call, not waiting for kihyun’s response, he probably knows the small man feels the same way, no matter how many death threats he throws in minhyuk’s way on a daily basis.

sighing, he looks at the mess he made on the airport floor.

he haphazardly throws the remainder of his clothes back in, and silently prays that it wouldn’t go over 40 kilograms for the nth time, and he’s going to be on his way home.

he gets up from the stony, cold floor. with determination, he pulls his luggage towards the counter.

“uh, excuse me?” kihyun stops into a halt, tilting his head up to get a view of the person he wishes isn’t the airport’s security guard that’ll ask him to leave.

kihyun, all sweaty and exhausted, raises a brow. he, even under the embarrassment of throwing most of his clothes in the trash bin a few hours ago, have the audacity to give a once over to a seemingly tall, and gorgeous man.

“please, don’t judge me.” is the first thing he says, looking at his disheveled clothes. “i’m under a lot of stress.”

the man nods. “i can tell.”

“uh, what do you want?”

“i…  it’s just…” the man scratches the back of his neck, and pushes his own luggage towards kihyun. “i cant help but.. to notice your situation. i don’t even know why i’m here, but you looked super distressed and i just wanted to help.”

“i was wondering, if you need some space, i could get some of your stuff. my suitcase isn’t that full.”

kihyun’s face flushed with embarrassment as he realizes that the tall man is actually the one behind him on the line a while ago. and also for the fact that someone; this _tall, and beautiful man_ managed to notice his pathetic self on the corner.

kihyun hopes gay jesus is happy somewhere, looking at the unfortunate circumstance.

“and you were really sad that you had to throw your bear away so i thought that was the last straw.”

kihyun grips the handle of his luggage tight, considering the offer. he could end up dead on the next stop, but he doesn’t really care at the moment. being in this country for more than a second or so is gonna make him combust.

nodding, kihyun offered the man a small, shy smile.

“i’m chae hyungwon.” the man says, bending down to help kihyun arrange his clothes, and puts some of the small man’s facial creams in his own luggage.

“i’m yoo kihyun.”

hyungwon smiles, and offers his hand to help kihyun fold his clothes neatly.

“calling all passengers on flight MBBX1404 to seoul, korea please proceed to the boarding area. calling all passengers on flight MBBX1404 to seoul, korea please proceed to the boarding area.” the announcement blares off the speaker, making the two pack up kihyun’s things as fast as they can.

“that’s it.” kihyun stands up, relieved.

hyungwon lugs both his and kihyun’s luggage on the same counter, in front of the same woman.

“mr. yoo, mr. chae.” she nodded, smiling warmly at both of them as the men put their luggages on the scale. kihyun crosses his fingers, making hyungwon chuckle beside him.

“please enjoy your flight to korea, thank you so much.”

kihyun should feel ashamed, really. he does a celebratory dance in front of the counter, making hyungwon duck his head in embarrassment.

“hey, let’s go.” the latter pulls him towards the boarding area, away from kihyun’s soon-to-be embarrassment in what he did. they managed to escape from all the stifles of laughter the people in line made.

 

kihyun happily skips his way to his seat besides the window, putting all his carry-ons below him. while hyungwon follows, but puts his on the compartment boxes above them.

“hey.”

hyungwon shoots back a smile. “hey back.”

“so, how are we doing this?”

“doing what?”

hyungwon settles down on his chair, shifting his weight to a more comfortable position. the man smiles to himself as he found it, and kihyun couldn’t help but to pull a smile up himself.

“are we going to sleep all the way to korea, or are we going to share our miserable life stories while silently crying to each other because it’s more comfortable telling it to a stranger that you will probably never see again?”

hyungwon, stunned, looks at kihyun confusingly. but answers anyway. “option number two? as much as i love sleeping, the context of yoo kihyun intrigues me.”

glaring at the tall man with the thought of chucking him out off the plane, kihyun shakes his head.

“on second thought, let’s go with number one.”

“awh, why?”

“i won’t cry on this goddamn plane!”

 

“are you crying on this goddamn plane?” hyungwon looks at him, amused.

kihyun looks at him, his eyes swollen and his nose runny. the small man doesn’t make a move to pause the movie, nor to make his face presentable.

“yes, i’m crying on this goddamn plane.” he looks back at his laptop, hyungwon hands him the tissue pack that he’s keeping underneath his seat. he wouldn’t mind seeing the latter cry, but it’s getting loud and it’s interrupting naps.

and hyungwon is the one to _not_ appreciate having to have disrupt his nap.

“i don’t even get why you’re crying over this… movie.” the tall man nods at the screen.

“it’s emotional.”

“the guy leaves the girl for some other girl. it’s cliché.”

“i know but it still hurts.”

“are we talking about the movie or your own personal experience?”

“still the movie.”

hyungwon clicks his tounge, nodding as the lady on the screen slaps the guy for his infidelity, and he notices how kihyun stiffens at the move.

“are you…” he’s about to tap kihyun on the shoulder.

“touch me and i’ll break your neck.”

hyungwon puts his hands up in surrender, and the small man puts his earbuds again, crying loudly at the scenes. he looks around, mumbling apologies to the people on the plane being bothered by kihyun’s incessant crying.

“ah, this man, i swear to god.” he sighs, but continues scrolling over his phone. the plane’s wifi costs so much that he couldn’t afford to sleep on it.

but kihyun’s wailing besides him isn’t helping much.

after a few minutes, credits roll in.

“haven’t you ever wished something you once lost and you can never have?” kihyun mumbles, but hyungwon clearly hears it.

“i wish for you to shut up, but i’m not holding out for it.”

the small man rolls his eyes, and shifts to close his laptop. he pulls out his sleeping mask and leans on to hyungwon’s shoulder, startling the lanky man in the process, but lets kihyun be.

“whoever hurt you, i hope he rots in hell.”

“i put him there, no need to worry.”

hyungwon smiles, his neck aching. but kihyun is almost on his road to a decent sleep, and hyungwon couldn’t take it in him to annoy him. so he stays, he thought kihyun needs the break.

“good night, hyungwon.”

“have a nice sleep, kihyun.”

 

both of them stood at the airport, the brisk air of korea welcoming them once they were out of the suffocating plane. kihyun almost kissed the ground, and hyungwon felt the need to save kihyun from embarrassment.

“come on, ki. let’s get out of this place.” hyungwon tugs the small man’s sleeves. kihyun nods enthusiastically to him, and they headed to where their luggages at.

“why did you carry so much, anyways?”

“i.. i have no idea.” kihyun points at his black suitcase, along with hyungwon’s red one.

“mhm. you shouldn’t bring it all, next time.” hyungwon says, dragging their luggage towards the exit of the place.

“what do you mean?”

“you seemed like the type of person to give the person you love your everything. don’t.” the lanky man hands kihyun his luggage. “you shouldn’t. leave some love for yourself.”

kihyun is dumbfounded, staring dazedly at hyungwon.

“what? didn’t you think i’d figure it out?”

“well…” kihyun snorts. hyungwon doesn’t seem like the type of person to ask, either. so he isn’t surprised. “no.”

“ah, here you go, a cab.”

“hyungwon. do you want to go out for a bit?”

“what?”

“out. like somewhere. a café? i don’t want to go home yet.” kihyun stumbles in his words, looking at hyungwon for his confirmation. the cab’s still waiting in front of them and hyungwon thinks for a bit.

“but if you’re busy… it’s okay.”

“no. it’s cool. i know a place.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's me again aha this is for u isse ily


End file.
